User blog:VerySheepy/CB1: Ziffy the Horde
} |alttype = } |author = VerySheepy |latest = 3-28-15 |attack = 4 |health = 3 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 510 - 1916 |healthregen = 5.6 - 16.6 |res_name = Hearts |res_base = 13 |regen_name = Heart Surgery |regen_base = 0 |range = 125 |damage = 46 - 97 |attackspeed = 0.69 (+0% - 57.5%) |armor = 24.3 - 88.1 |magicresist = 30.0 |speed = 325 }}Ziffy the Horde is a custom champion in League of Legends made for the first concept battle by VerySheepy Head here for more information: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grrrbear26/Concept_Battle_1 Ziffy's abilities cost no mana, instead he makes use of his unique resource: Hearts. Ziffy starts the game with 13 Hearts and can have a maximum of 13. Ziffy will always have at least 1 Heart. Abilities Fizzy is able to call on assimilated Yordles with his ability "Forward March". These Yordles are called Bizzies. Left click to select a Bizzy, right click to select a destination. Spacebar to return control to Ziffy. |description2 = A Bizzy can not walk into range of an enemy turret. Each Bizzy has 3 health +1 per 1000 of max health. Enemy basic attacks deal 1 damage to a Bizzy. There can only be Bizzy at a time. When a Bizzy disappears, it restores a heart to Ziffy. When Ziffy dies, each Bizzy will lose 1 hp per second. }} | }} Ziffy summons a Bizzy at his location which can go through allied units. The Bizzy walks to the target area where it waits to be commanded. A Bizzy will gain 50% movement speed if a targeted enemy is not facing it. A Bizzy will stop chasing an enemy if it loses sight of the enemy. |leveling = |description2 = A Bizzy will explode and deal magic damage in a 100-unit radius on contact with a non-friendly unit. |leveling2 = |range = Global |cost = |costtype = Heart |cooldown = }} | }} For each Heart Ziffy gains additional movement speed, bonus magic-damage on hit and bonus attack range. |leveling = |description2 = Each Bizzy in range grants 300-radius area vision for 2 seconds. For 5 seconds each Bizzy gains bonus movement speed. |leveling2 = % |range = 2500 |cost = N/A |costtype = |cooldown = 42 }} | }} Ziffy targets a Bizzy and forces it to return to him at 1000-speed. The Bizzy deals magic damage to enemies it passes through. |leveling = |description2 = If the Bizzy passes through another Bizzy, the latter Bizzy will pop and deal magic damage according to ranks in Roll Call! in a 300-radius area. |leveling2 = |description3 = Each additional Bizzy pop will deal 10% less damage. |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = N/A |costtype = |cooldown = }} | }} Ziffy resonates with each Bizzy. He rattles off a bolt of energy that travels between each Bizzy starting from the oldest one summoned all the way to the most recently summoned, dealing damage to all enemies it passes through. Enemies can only be damaged once by the bolt. |leveling = |description2 = Each Bizzy will be destroyed in turn, but increases the final 300-radius explosion magic damage by 10% per bounce. |leveling2 = |range = Global |cost = N/A |costtype = |cooldown = }}}} Background One day a band of Yordle brothers known as the Bizzy 13 were strolling through the forests around Bandle city. Upon coming to a lovely pie, on a dusty window sill of a ghastly little hut, across a feral yard in the middle of a dreary clearing, the brothers tossed around a challenge to filch a bite of the fine pastry. It came to Ziffy the Bold to bring pride and pie to the bunch, and he made his fine dash, unobstructed. At the window he hid to the side and carefully snatched the pie from its dry seat. Wasting no time he snapped a pinch of crust and savored the toasty sweet. "Mmmm, berry tasty". "And would you like a drink with that?" came a whisper from the depths of the hut. Startled, Ziffy peered into the dark only to find a small chalice with purple drink, in silence. Worry fell to gnawing thirst and down the fluids ran as Ziffy emptied the golden cup. Prize at hand Ziffy turned 'round for the trip back only to keel forward in vertigo and agony. The remaining 12 ducked under the fences and swam past weeds to their comrade. As Ziffy turned his gaze on his fellows the pain spiked and scarlet sparks sprang to his fellows. Each in turn fell in a red flash as they tried to pull their brother away from this terrifying place. Finally the echoes stood still, the red sparkles fizzled out, and all that was left was Ziffy amidst an empty yard. From the branches above, crows whispered "How will this one fare in the League?" This champion was conceived for Grrrbear26's Concept Battle 1. As a restriction Ziffy's manifestation of his brothers, a Bizzy, can easily be destroyed by enemy basic attacks. Also, the Bizzy moves at a zombie speeds (no offense), but picks up the pace when the enemy isn't looking. No adventuring Yordle wants to take an arrow to the knee. Sure my previous concept had a stronger restriction on itself(enemies could render him useless in battle), but this one seems so much more simple and fun. What am I saying? I doubled the difficulty >.>. Ziffy took a sip of something he shouldn't have, destabilizing his existence. Upon contacting his 12 identical bothers he ends up fusing with them. The energies stored in their bond allows for them to perform great feats of magic, but requires their combined efforts and coordination to work well on a battlefield. Change Log 3/21/2015: Some cleaning up. 3/23/2015: Major reformatting. Thanks to PrimusMobileVzla. Added Trace recovery on abilities if they damage enemies. 3/28/2015: Complete rework. Ziffy is now a Yordle. Changed Edit History to Change Log. Will work on Background later Category:Custom champions